maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman Family Feud
Batman Family Feud is a crossover between Batman and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Feud Family Feud]. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 6: [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']]. Summary The Batman family joins Family Feud to stop the Riddler. References *Batcave *Commissioner Gordon *Alfred Pennyworth *Robin *Batgirl *Steve Harvey *the Riddler *the Joker *the Penguin *Brainiac *Batarang *Bruce Wayne *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chowder_(TV_series) Chowder] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants SpongeBob SquarePants] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_10:_Ultimate_Alien Ben 10: Ultimate Alien] *[http://www.whenhamstersattack.com/ When Hamsters Attack] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foster%27s_Home_for_Imaginary_Friends Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends] *TV Parental Guidelines Characters *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Robin *Batgirl *Announcer *Steve Harvey *Berkel Family *Mrs. Johnson *Makeup Artist *the Riddler Transcript (Scene begins at the Batcave.) Alfred: Sir, Commissioner Gordon states that the Riddler is out to kidnap the studio audience on the Family Feud tonight. Batman: Did he get a riddle? Alfred: No, I believe it says it on the channel guide. (Turns on the TV, showing "Family Feud: The Riddler Kidnaps the Studio Audience" and a picture of Al Roker) I tried to get you a ticket, but it's been sold out for months. Batman: Then I guess there's only one way to get in. (Title card: Batman Family Feud) Announcer: Introducing the Batman family, ready for action! (A door marked "BATMAN" opens.) And the Berkel family! (A door marked "BERKEL" opens) It's time for the Family Feud! Steve Harvey: Ok we all know how to play the game, 100 people surveyed, top five answers on the board. Name something you find in a bookshelf. Batman: (Mashes button) Batpoles. (X!) What, that's not right? Give me another. Steve Harvey: Uh, that's not how the game works. Batman: GIVE ME ANOTHER! Steve Harvey: Alright, alright, uh name something you find in a cave. Batman: (Mashes button again) Computers. (XX!) You gotta be kiding me! Steve Harvey: Lola? Lola Berkel: Rocks. (Rocks show up on the board) Batman: Rocks? What kind of cave do YOU live in? Lola Berkel: We'll play. Steve Harvey: Okay, Bats, back to your team. (Batman goes back to his team) Robin: (Whispering in Batman's ear) Batman, I'm gonna sneak off, see if I can find the Riddler. Batman: Who? Batgirl: The Riddler? It's who we're here to capture? Batman: (While Robin sneaks off) Oh, right, right, right, I forgot. "Rocks", she says. (Cuts to backstage, with Mrs. Johnson looking like the Joker, and a makeup artist) Makeup Artist: Alright, Mrs. Johnson, since your family is up next, (Robin pops out) we'll apply some powder so you don't sweat under the lights. Robin: (Mistaking Mrs. Johnson for the Joker) The Joker!! (Jumps out and punches Mrs. Johnson/"POW!") Makeup Artist: Why did you punch Mrs. Johnson? Mrs. Johnson: (Laying on the ground) Whyyyy? Robin: Zip it, Joker henchman!! (Punches the makeup artist/"WHACK!"/Cuts to Mrs. Johnson and the makeup artist lying on the floor) The Joker? That's the RIDDLER we want. (Cuts back to the game, and Robin comes back) How's it going? Steve Harvey: Name something a penguin does. Batman: (Mashes button) Robs banks. (X!) (Facepalm) Batgirl: Not good. Batman: Crummy Berkels are smarter than Braniac! (Walks away) I gotta use the can. (On his way to the can, he hears the Riddler laughing, as he just tied up the audience) What the?? (Breaks in) Hold it Riddler, you're under arrest! The Riddler: Tell you what Batman, you let me go and I'll make you a deal! Batman: There's nothing that you have that I want? The Riddler: Not even if I rig the questions so you can beat the Berkels? (Batman is shocked. Back to the game, in the Fast Money round!) Steve Harvey: Okay, Batman, name something you wear on your head. Batman: A cowl. (DING!) Steve Harvey: Name something exchanged on a first date. Batman: A Batarang. (DING!) Steve Harvey: Name Batman's secret identity. Batman: Bruce Wayne! Steve Harvey: You did it! You won the Family Feud! Batman: I did it! I did it! I- Wait, what did I just do? (Cuts to a room with Batman on the screen) The Riddler: Bruce Wayne, huh? Sucker! Trivia *Diedrich Bader reprises his role as Batman from Batman: the Brave and the Bold. *If you pause really quickly, you can see the shows coming after "Family Feud: The Riddler Kidnaps the Studio Audience." The upcoming shows were: *#6:30 Clam Chowder Toons (parody of Chowder) *#7:00 Freakish Yellow Speaking Absorbent Towel Larry (parody of ''SpongeBob SquarePants'') *#7:30 Ben 80: The Golden Years (parody of ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'') *#8:00 When Cartoons Attack (parody of When Hamsters Attack by bookwriter Dav Pilkey and When Chefs Attack, the UPN hidden Camera special) *#8:30 Frosty Foster's Home for Imaginary Icecream (parody of ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'') *In this sketch and the MAD Intro theme, Batman is shown swooping in with the Batcable. *The dead man from [[CSiCarly|'CSiCarly']] appears as a member of the Berkel family. He must have been revived by something after CSiCarly, or it could be possible that Batman Family Feud takes place before CSiCarly, or the two sketches are totally unrelated. *The laugh the Riddler does sounds similar to the laugh Frank Gorshin did when he played the character in the 1960's live-action Batman. *This episode parodies the TV Parental Guidelines when the channel guide shows that Family Feud is rated TV-G. *Antagonist: the Riddler *Protagonists: Batman and his "family" *"The can" is slang for "restroom". Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Death Category:DC Comics Parody